Divide. $4 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = $
Imagine we have ${4}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{3}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ $\frac{1}{3}$ In total we have $4 \times 3$ pieces. $4 \times 3 = 12$ $4 \div \dfrac{1}{3} = 12$